Ni Oz ni Storybrooke, el bosque encantado
by EvilVenezuelanQueen
Summary: -One Shot- Todos han regresado al bosque encantado, todos parecen llevarse bastante bien sobretodo Regina con su supuesta media Hermana Zelena, con la que se divierte de vez en cuando en alguna de sus dos habitaciones en el palacio de Snow y Charming


Regina's POV:

Me levante aburrida de la cama, mire el reloj de la mesa que tenía en frente, esa era una de las pocas cosas que en realidad había querido traer de Storybrooke al bosque encantado. Aunque también traje mi flamante guarda ropa de sacos que utilizaba cuando era la Alcaldesa.

Tome una ducha y me coloque frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y comencé a chasquear mis dedos, mientras decidía que usaría esa mañana, tendría que bajar al comedor donde no solo vería a Snow y su perfecta familia sino que también debería fingir ser tremendamente feliz al lado del inútil aquero que ni siquiera pudo cuidar mi corazón por un par de horas.

Me decidí por un traje de cuero negro y di una vuelta admirando desde todos los ángulos posibles como me quedaba el traje.

\- Se te ve un hermoso culito desde esta perspectiva, Sis [Dijo Zelena]

Me fastidiaba cuando entraba a mi habitación sin siquiera anunciarse

\- Que haces aquí? –Pregunte cortante- No deberías estar amamantando a tu hija?

\- No, ya las niñeras se hicieron cargo de ella [dijo chasqueando sus dedos y colocándose uno de mis vestidos negros]

\- Ya te he dicho que el negro es mi color, peli roja [me mofe]

\- En realidad, me gusta más el color de tu piel bajo ese atuendo tan provocativo [Dijo mordiendo una manzana que había hecho aparecer en ese momento y dejando una corta distancia entre nuestros labios]

Tome la manzana verde de su mano, la convertí en una manzana roja y le di un mordisco mientras la veía morderse su labio

\- ¿Quieres saber donde te vendría bien el rojo?

\- NO, y no quiero saber nada de ti [respondi] Quítate ese traje, que me va mejor a mi que a ti

Como me jodia que fuera tan molesta, pero no podía decidir si debía quedarme o simplemente desaparecer en mi preciosa nube de humo morado.

\- Muy bien Sis [respondió] me quitare tu traje

Rode mis ojos con fastidio mientras cepillaba mi cabello esperando a que Zelena se deshiciera de mi traje con un chasquido, cuando alce la mirada hacia ella me di cuenta de que se estaba desabrochando uno a uno los botones de mi traje, dejando ver cada vez mas sus voluminosos pechos y un hermoso corsé de encaje verde manzana con negro. Zelena no noto mi mirada furtiva sobre su cuerpo y dejo caer la parte superior de mi traje al suelo. En un segundo el pantalón desapareció de su cuerpo dejando a la vista un liguero que volvía mucho mas estilizadas sus largas y definidas piernas. Zelena hizo un sonido con su garganta para llamar mi atención, sin notar que ya lo había conseguido

\- Sigues aquí? [dije levantando la mirada fingiendo fastidio]

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo me veo? [dijo modelando su conjunto]

\- Que demonios crees que estas haciendo Greeny? [dije entre dientes]

Zelena se acerco lentamente a mi y con un chasquido mi precioso traje había desaparecido, dejándome solo con mi conjunto de bragas y brasier.

Sin pensárselo dos veces me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo

\- Hago algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo Regina [dijo antes de unir nuestros labios en un feroz beso]

Comenzamos a besarnos sin control, un segundo después aparecimos en la cama y otro segundo más tarde ya no teníamos ropa. Zelena comenzó a acariciar mis caderas y a hacer un camino de besos desde mi ombligo hasta mi cuello para finalizar en mi boca. Cada beso, cada caricia hacia que mi cuerpo se llenara de vitalidad y excitación

Sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus besos y deseaba más, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a Zelena, las Reinas no pedíamos. Exigíamos.

\- Si esto es lo que quieres [Gemí] Hazlo ya Zelena [dije mientras mordía su labio y dábamos vuelta en la cama]

Zelena abrió mis piernas e inmediatamente dio su primera embestida

\- Tan húmeda [susurro en mi boca] Tan receptiva, su majestad

Trate de reírme pero mi risa se vio ahogada por un beso que la bruja de Oz me dio. Cada embestida hacia que mi cuerpo se llenara de calor y de un deseo desenfrenado por ella, sentirla dentro de mí, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían rítmicamente me hacía sentir en las nubes, Zelena sabía lo que hacía. La tome por el cabello y la hice mirarme, ella me dedico una retorcida sonrisa y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras yo me deleitaba en cada uno de sus movimientos y los disfrutaba al máximo. Arquee mis caderas al sentir como se introducía aun mas en mi mientras yo clavaba mis unas en su delicada espalda, Zelena jugueteaba con mi lengua y rápidamente ambas en un gemido llegamos al clímax.

Zelena se tumbo a mi lado en la cama dejándome de espaldas a ella y entrelazo nuestras manos mientras daba cortos besos en mi piel morena.

\- Vaya polvo mañanero [dijo en un suspiro] Debo decir, majestad, que usted es toda una fiera en la cama, vaya arañazo que me ha dejado en la espalda [dijo mordiendo suavemente mi hombro]

\- Si lo que esperas es una disculpa por eso, pues quédate sentada esperando. [Dije levantándome] Se hace tarde para el desayuno "Familiar" y será mejor que te apures ya sabes cómo es Snow con la hora de la comida.

Tome mi brasier del suelo y me lo coloque junto a las bragas y con un chasquido mi maravilloso traje de cuero negro ya estaba de regreso en mi silueta. Zelena me veía desde la cama mientras yo trataba de arreglar mi desastre de cabello, me fastidie y con un chasquido de mis dedos tuve el peinado que deseaba.

Camine elegantemente hasta la enorme puerta de mi habitación en el enorme palacio y al abrirla mire con dirección a la cama y dije

\- Te toca arreglar el desastre que causaste en mi cama.


End file.
